Fight for Love
by troyellafan25463
Summary: My first fanfic. Gabriella wants Troy. Troy wants Gabriella, who's dating Ryan. Ryan wants Kelsi. Kelsi wants Ryan, but he's dating Gabriella TxG with a fair bit of RxK now a one-shot R&R!


**Hey, Peggy here! I'm changing this to a one-shot, because I realized I'm waayy too busy for regular updating right now (I'm away most of the summer so…). **

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I own HSM! Yeah, right. I don't own HSM or anything related to it. **

Fight for Love

_Gabi's POV_

"Hey Gabi!" said Ryan Evans, my boyfriend of 1 month. "Guess what? Me and Shar have found the perfect plan for the musicale!"

"Oh cool! What is it?" I replied, only half interested. You see, Ryan was nice, but a little too nice to everyone, including other girls. I had had my eyes on Troy Bolton for a while, and he liked me too.

Ryan looked at me "You don't seem too interested, Gabs." "Of course I am!" I replied forcefully. He looked at me sceptically, then launched into a detailed description of the music and the plot. All I heard was "bla, bla, bla"

_Ryan's POV_

By the time that I had finished telling Gabi about the musicale, I knew she was in her fantasy world where "Ryella" didn't exist and Trella… no… Gabroy? Well _something_ involving her and Troy Bolton…

I knew they were meant for each other, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit that.

_Troy's POV_

Man, that Montez is hot. Large chocolate brown eyes, small petite nose and long dark hair rippling down her back. Sexy curves and the most gorgeous laugh you'll ever hear.

"Yo, Hoops! Stop goggling at Montez!" It was my best friend Chad Danforth. "Huh? What?" I was lost. By now, Chad was laughing his head off. He managed to choke out "You are soo whipped, man! Too bad Evans is dating her."

"I've got to get her."

*Later*

_Kelsi's POV_

I looked up from practice when I heard a rustling noise beside me. It was just _him_.

How could he not see that we were meant for each other and that Troy and Gabriella were?

"Hey, Kels", said _that guy_, "how's the music going?"

"Fine." I said, keeping my answers as short as possible. I stood up, carrying my music and leaving. I couldn't stand being near him right now.

Next thing I know, I'm sprawled on the floor while _he_ helps me up. What have I done to this World?

_Ryan's POV_

Kelsi was mad at me. I don't know why but she was.

Boom! What was that? I run to the other room to find Kelsi sprawled on the floor, sheets everywhere. Being a gentleman, I hurried to help her up.

As soon as our hands touched, I felt a small tingling sensation run up my arm. Weird. I'd never even felt that with Gabriella. Kelsi looked at me shocked, then ran away. I was sure she had felt it too.

It was at that moment that I realized me and Kelsi were meant to be, and that I had to break up with Gabriella.

_Troy's POV_

I can't take this anymore! The way that Gabriella walks, talks, laughs: it's like she's trying to torture me. Speaking of torture, that's exactly what I felt knowing that she belonged to Ryan Evans.

Then splat! Gabriella tripped on some soda that I… uhmm… I mean Chad spilled earlier. I went to help her as it was me… err, I mean my best friend that spilled that.

_Gabi's POV_

I was laughing at Tay's joke and I didn't see the puddle of soda. I slipped, and fell face first on the cafeteria floor.

Then I look up into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Our hands met, and I felt an electric shock in my hand. I'd never felt anything like it, not even with Ryan.

But I knew what it meant. Troy and I were made for each other, and I was going to break up with Ryan.

*Next Day*

_Ryan's POV_

I felt nervous. I know that we both know that we were only meant to be friends, but still, it was hard.

As soon as I saw her, I walked over, trying to calm down.

"I have something to tell you" we said at the same time. "You go first" was said in harmony. I took a breath. "I need to break up with you." I heard my voice say that, but it wasn't the only one.

"I felt an electric shock with Troy. That means true love." Said Gabriella.

I said "I felt the same with Kelsi. But can we still be friends?"

"Of course. I always thought of you as a friend than a boyfriend. Kelsi will be thrilled, though."

We laughed together. Then she needed to go talk to Troy, and I headed to the theatre to talk to Kelsi.

_Kelsi's POV _

I was looking over the music, making changes here and there when, once again, I heard _him_. What did he want?

"Hey Kels." came his voice from behind me. I spun around.

"What do you want?"

"Well…" he said, scratching his head. God he looked cute when he did that! "I came to tell you something." I gasped. Is this what I've been waiting for?

"I broke up with Gabriella. Our relationship was more brother/sister-ish anyways. So, Kelsi Neilson, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"YES! YES A MILLION TIMES!" Then he swept me off my feet (not hard for him, as I was shorter than him by a head) and planted one on my lips. My first kiss! I thought I would faint with happiness. Everything was finally the way it was supposed to be.

_Gabi's POV_

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked up to Troy. What if I'd read the signals wrong? What if he'd never liked me? Oh boy, oh boy. Maybe I could sneak away before he noticed me.

"Hey, Gabriella!" called Troy. So much for sneaking away. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Troy, I have something… important to tell you. I never liked Ryan. I've always liked you."

_Troy's POV_

Did Gabriella Montez really just say that to me?

I looked in her eyes. They were a lovely caramel/chocolaty brown, and they showed embarrassment and anxiety.

I replied "You'd better, because I've always like you too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" After that, I heard nothing but squeals coming from her.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"YES!" she screamed. Right in my ear, I might add.

I tipped her chin up, and started leaning in. Our lips were millimetres away. I readied myself for the electric shock. Our lips connected, and elatedness swept through my body, as she was kissing back. We were finally together.

**And that's the end! Please, please review. I'd like some feedback, as this **_**is**_** my first story. **

**Also, I will probably only write one or two shots for the time being.**

**Thanks to **OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat **who** **reviewed the original!**

**Peggy**


End file.
